bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Teleportation
Haha. Has anyone seen the Unstable Teleportation Plasmid in Fontaine Futuristics? Josrence44 02:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. Hoping EDlTOR has the game so he can make an animated gif of it and maybe even take a video of the random teleporting at the end. :3 ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 21:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It's sad, that it didn't make it into the final game. Imagine to combine this with the Cyclone Trap. Letting Splicer fall from the ceiling, and such... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) (07:55, 28 May 2010). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :::Well, Teleport could never work to set random spots or anything. Way too iffy. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 18:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) As a sidenote, I hung around that room for a while, trying to see if anything was in the shadows. After a minute or so, the cameras flashed, and all the statues moved from where they were standing. i fink u should put da teleportation plasmid back in but use it 2 teleport a few steps in front of you like the houdini splicers so if you in a big battle you can teleport behind your enemys and attack them from behind A funny thing happened when I was doing the Unstable Teleport stuff - I happened to have two security bot allies with me at the time, and they were teleported with me every time. In the room with the statues, one of the bots bumped into a statue and the statue ragdolled and fell over. I thought it was funny since they're, you know, supposed to be statues. (Jasper Kazai (talk) 04:23, January 14, 2014 (UTC)) Theres been discussions about whether the teleport done by Splicers is real 'teleportation' or more a kind of mind jamming which between locations they walk (allegedly you can see their steps going through water while they are invisible - in Triton Theater Lobby I recall). Anyway The Bottle flying around/hovering (uninjected, yet with a mind of its own?) and teleporting YOU (and your flybots?) may likewise have another explantaion (versus physics defying magic potion), with it just being an induced hallucination (i forget - we get dumped at the end in a different location - well we walked their under while under delusion...) Heh, we could just as well used its hovering/flying ability as a seperate plasmid/tonic (hmm its got Quantum Particles in it - to suspend you in the air as well as to keep your breath fresh!!!) It would have upset alot of the choreographed situation and would require too much scripting to generalize its effect everywhere in the game so cutting it as a Plasmid was simply a practicality. 05:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think a problem with teleporttion in the BS games is that there are two different plasmids that give the appearence of the same effect. There is a Teleportaion Plasmid and there is a Houdini Plasmid that allows a person to move while invisiable. The Houdini splices you see in Archadia seem to be using invisibility, (you hear footsteps and see them in the water). But in Fort Frolic you see Houdini splicers vanish from one location and appear in a location they could not get to without teleporting. Spicfically in the Fleet Hall where the splaicers will appear and a small platform 30 or more feet off the floor of the hall. --Solarmech (talk) 07:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Simple reason not included in game :Or your brain is being jammed more completely so that yours sense of time and your environment (specificly the Splicer) is blocked completely and they do some things (like go distances or climb) without you realizing it until they re-appear. With mechanisms like that, many of the ADAM effects become a little more possible rather than physics breaking magic (including the perceptions of the ADAM user themselves). : 10:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :It would break most of the mechanism that kept you from getting past obstacles and more places you could locate at (and thus more detail they would have to do properly instead of from the floors limited viewpoints) The levels would have to be more complicated to support the ability. :Teleport other side of windows (past locked doors) :Teleport past many opponents, traps. :Teleport up onto things that Thug Splicers cant reach. :The Fake Teleport maybe they could have done (you still have your limitations on movement you are basically just cloaked - it could have been a special effect like Frodo putting on the Ring (with similar weird outworldly effects. To keep you from employing it endlessly, you might get disoriented yourself if you use it too frequently, and it might use up a large amount of EVE (like 2 shots worth). : 11:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) : :The reason teleportation wasnt included in the game was because it allowed players to skip past areas with scripted events and could also easiyl glitch. The 'fake teleport' you're talking about is the Houdini Plasmid. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 00:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) " he planned to continue work on the Teleportation Plasmid." Is this mentioned anywhere in the game? 01:02, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well if Fontaine Futuristics worked on the plasmid and Ryan industries realised an ad for it then im pretty sure its safe to say so. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 01:09, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ''"genetic proximity and duplication characteristics"'' Similar gobbledeegook to Quantum timetravel and Tear created godhood.... Teleport Plasmid had Fink's help? No proof on this, but does it not seem likely that the Teleport Plasmid was eventually perfected with help from Jeremiah Fink? Fontaine had Unstable Teleport Plasmid at one point and then we have advertisements from Ryan Industries indicating that it was for sale. That would put it's final development at the time period when Yi Suchong and Fink were exchanging information. Given the possibility that Fink was stealing from the System Shock Universe and they did have Teleportation (Quantum Based I might add!) it seems possible at the very least. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:09, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Theory : Delta is a Zombie Splicer Alpha BD (and respliced alot recently), has had his mind rebuilt recently, and is mentally affected (as in crazy). Might alot of milage be got out of his possibly having warped perceptions to help explain some odd things we see in Rapture? Same actually would go for Jack (come to think of it Elizabeth (all of them) could be in the same boat) They probably couldnt have implied/visualized that this is the case for BS1 - for plot reasons (give away early what JAck really was), but for Delta we already would know. Is it hinted that Fink goes to other realities besides Rapture/Future Earth ? Not impossible, but 'the lid is off' if you allow any real amount of access like that (including weirdness like the Luteces original tear/quantum tech coming from someplace else (including bootstrapping it from a visitation by some other agency across the realities). All of that would at least be more logical than having the Luteces/Fink be original universal geniuses and engineers - solved by having them not only steal the ideas for these magic things, but also the endless amounts/types of the tools and materials and designs and knowledge that you need to produce/copy the complicated they supposedly did (virtually impossible to happen otherwise ). 05:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC) We know for a fact that Fink looked into realities other than Rapture because of the Handymen. Rapture didn't have cybernetics. However the System Shock universe DOES and one of the cut Lighthouses for the end of BSI looked a great deal like Sentinel Station (And Levine worked on SS2, duh.). We also know the tears naturally went to at least the 1980's and to locations outside of Rapture. You also have to consider that after the Luteces were "killed" Fink got all their patents and all the tech needed to make his own Devices (and it seems he had access to a one even before that.) So he could find stuff from anyplace in anytime period. As for Jack, Delta, Sigma, Comstock and Elizabeth all being mental cases, they aren't. There is nothing anywhere that even hints that any of these characters (with the exception of Elizabeth who is a special case in Ep 2) have problems with delusions. And the fact all the characters *consistently* see the same things disproves your theory. So get over it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:23, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :About the mental cases, I'm sure TSCR would say otherwise for Comstock, and has arguments to prove it, but that's not the place for such discussion. Pauolo (talk) 12:51, August 12, 2015 (UTC) If there is a Bioshock 4 (like a 2% chance but im still hopefull) they should mkke this a useable Plasmid Even though its very unlikely a 4th Bioshock will come, im still hoping for one. If there IS one, i think it would be cool to play as Eleanor Lamb, return to Rapture (or Columbia) and be able to use a Teleportation Plasmid. 04:57, December 21, 2015 (UTC)